Weep
by GoddessofSnark
Summary: Cordano friendshipsemi love, Robert comforts Lizzie after Mark's death.


Disclaimer: Don't own them, I want to. 

A/N-It's a bit of Cordano love, Robert comforting Elizabeth after Mark's death with a song. It's something I wrote a while ago, but skimming through my book I realized how much it applied. Enjoy!

A lonely guitar 

_Plays a mournful melody_

_While in the corner_

_You gently weep_

He sat on his couch, gently strumming the notes that he knew all too well. She was there, sitting across from him. It had started out a quiet night. She needed someone to lean on, and he was more than happy to oblige. He knew he didn't have a chance with her, not now, not so soon after everything had happened, but he could be there to comfort her, to be a friend to her. She had come over for a quiet little dinner and had noticed the guitar, and asked him to play for her. It had taken him a long moment to think of a song but when he did, he knew it was the best pick, no matter how raw it would be to her.

Weep for lovers lost 

_Weep for good men dead_

_Weep for those who cry_

_Weep for those who've bled_

How well she fit that description. She had lost the one that she loved, how many tears had she shed over him, how hard it had been on her. He heard her talking about going back to England, and he didn't blame her, things were just too raw here. He knew she'd come back though, he could feel it, sense it, that no matter how long she lived in England, Chicago had become her home, and she loved it here. Things were just too fresh, to raw here, and the more she was around the hospital, the more it was rubbing salt in the wound. 

It's a lonely night 

_And you're a lonely soul_

_All you want is someone_

_To help you through it all_

_But until then you_

It was one of those classic cold Chicago nights, one where no one wants to be out, a dark lonely night. And he was her someone who was there, he was the one that would help her through how hard it was to lose the one that she loved the most. He was the one that would be her protector, her rock. He loved her, and he wanted nothing more to see her happy, he wanted to see her stop her tears, he wanted to be the one who would protect her from her own pain, from the pain that she felt. 

Weep for lovers lost 

_Weep for good men dead_

_Weep for those who cry_

_Weep for those who've bled._

It was such a shame that he had died, he had been such an amazing doctor. And such a good man, a wonderful man to be around, he was kind, caring, compassionate. He had loved everything that he did, he never did anything unless he loved it, and that included the patients he saw. He had admired the ER doctor, although he would have never admitted it to most people, he really looked up to the man, and had felt so deeply saddened by his loss. 

Your past is laid before you 

_Like a threadbare tapestry_

_Just this one night honey_

_Let it be you and me_

_Stop the tears you_

Tonight had been such a raw night, they had dined, they had talked, they had cried, and he had let her let everything out, he had let her tell him everything that he hadn't told anyone else, he had let her cry on his shoulder. And he could see the tears streaming down her face even now. she needed to cry though, crying was good for the soul, weeping let out all the bottled up emotions. Her past was haunting her catching up to her. everything that she had tried to hide over the past few days had come out tonight, now she was haggard, threadbare, and he was there to comfort her. they were alone, and yet they had each other, they were alone with each other. And now she could stop the tears that she cried.

Weep for lovers lost 

_Weep for good men dead_

_Weep for those who cry_

_Weep for those who've bled_

Now she could stem the flow of tears that she had cried over the whole night. She had cried herself into a point of near exhaustion. And it was fine by him. He had another bedroom that she could sleep in if she needed to, he could drive her home if he needed to. She cried for those who shared in her sorrow, she cried for those who shared in her pain. she cried for those that have bled, that had red stained hands, that had no one to go home to tonight. She cried for everyone, and most of all, she cried over him.

Stop your crying dear 

_The guitars cheering up_

_The sad tunes that it plays_

_Are coming to a stop_

_You don't need to_

The guitar made a joyful switch from the minor chords it was playing that loaned an eerie, haunting harmony to the sullen melody to something that seemed happy. It signaled a change for both of them, a change for the better. She would get over this with time, she would stop crying soon, she would get over all of this. Just as the song started to cheer up, so did she, she started to feel better about things, she started to put things behind her, but she knew that she couldn't walk through those doors again, not now, she needed some time.

Weep for lovers lost 

_Weep for good men dead_

_Weep for those who cry_

_Weep for those who've bled_

The tears slowed to a stop down her cheeks, but the salty path that they had traced from her eyes were visible on pale, flushed cheeks. She cried for so long, but the tears had halted themselves. Brown eyes met green, with a shimmering glimmer in both. The soft, rich tenor voice was cracking with emotion as he truly felt what he was singing, he felt the lyrics, he connected with them in the same way she did, they both could feel the song move them. they both could feel the impact the lyrics had on them, both wanting to weep like the song did. And as the chorus repeated one last time, as green eyes held onto brown, searching for something in his soul to hold on to, they knew that the song had moved them more than anyone would ever know.

_Weep for lovers lost_

_Weep for good men dead_

_Weep for those who cry_

_Weep for those who've bled_


End file.
